


London Waltz

by Hirfael



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirfael/pseuds/Hirfael
Summary: 1929 október 21. Egy elkeveredett varázskönyv, egy ellopott pálca. Míg Reynard Corbitt egy olyan ügynek próbál utánajárni, amiben egyáltalán nem akar részt venni, nővére, Rowan komoly bajba keveredik, melynek kivételesen nem ő az okozója. Mindeközben akaratukon kívül különös figurákat kevernek bele a dologba, és nem is sejtik, hogy váratlan kalandjaik mennyire összekapcsolódnak a színfalak mögött.





	1. Prológus

**Author's Note:**

> Fantastic Beasts & Good Omens crossover thingy without anything that makes sense. Made mostly for fun and written in Hungarian, my native language.

**COMING SOON**

A rádióban azt mondták, aznap este vihar várható London térségében. A hír gyorsan terjedt, az egy háztartásra jutó rádiókészülékek számának alacsony mutatójától függetlenül, hiszen már akkoriban is jól tudta mindenki, hogy az információk továbbításának legklasszikusabb módja (azaz a pletyka) mindenki számára elérhető és adott, és még csak gombokat sem kell tekergetni azért, hogy az ember hozzájusson - elég csak nyitott füllel járni a város bármely pontján.

A vihar estére meg is érkezett, bizonyítva, hogy alkalmanként az időjósoknak is lehet igaza. A hiedelem szerint az ilyesfajta sötét és viharos éjszakák kiváló hangulatot biztosítanak a gonosz teremtmények (ördög, démon, boszorkány, vámpír és hasonszőrűek) számára, hogy a világ elpusztításán, bajok okozásán és egyéb aljasságok tervezgetésén ügyködjenek. Ez talán így is van. Azonban hozzá kell tenni, hogy a megállapítás igazához nagy mértékben hozzájárul az is, hogy a világon oly sok gonosz erő működik, és a nagy számok törvénye szerint egészen biztos, hogy valamelyik valóban egy ilyen alkalmon áll neki borzongató művének. Ha pedig a boszorkányokat nézzük, melyekből akad szép számmal, már teljesen biztos a dolog. Bár a varázsvilág tagjainak számottevő része egyáltalán nem gonosz és nem forralgat sötét terveket még ilyenkor sem, legfeljebb _Esti Prófétá_t olvas a karosszékben, tornyokba pakolja a sarlókat és knútokat, hogy kiszámítsa a háztartási költségeket, miközben varázspálcájával a szószt kevergeti a lábosban (amely legalább annyira lehet a vacsora tartozéka, mint egy bájitalé), vagy az ablakon kilesve megállapítja, hogy még épp időben száműzte a lakásból a padlásszellemet.

Ez a történet viszont pont a kivétellel kezdődik.

Gerald Marshall, köztiszteletben álló auror az asztalánál ült, megannyi könyv és egy pohár Démoni Delírium (46 és egynegyed százalékos edinburgh-i malátawhisky némi titkos összetevővel vegyítve) társaságában. Borús arckifejezése arra engedett következtetni, hogy nem éppen felebaráti gondolatok járnak a fejében, mi több, magában _igazán és valósan_ sötét terveket szövöget, vagy legalább is mereng rajtuk. Ezt a tevékenységét csak akkor szakította meg, amikor alkalmanként az óra felé pislogott - várt valamire és az a valami késésben volt.

Gerald Marshall tizenegy éve állt a brit Mágiaügy Minisztérium alkalmazásában. Ezidő alatt meglehetősen sok munkakört kipróbált, kezdve a nemzetközi varázsjátékok eszközeit illető észrevétlen szállítmányozás koordinálásától az új varázsjogi paragrafusok helyesírási hibáinak javításáig (hallhatatlannak azonban nem vették fel, valószínűleg azért, mert egyébként nem volt valami <strike>relytéjes</strike> rejtélyes figura). Végül az Auror Parancsnokságon állapodott meg, az adminisztrátori részlegen, bár a varázsbűn-üldözői vizsgát ő is tisztességgel letette, vagyis elveszett alak azért nem volt, sőt. Mire idáig eljutott, már úgy ismerte a Minisztérium rendszerét és működését, mint kevesen. Tudását és tehetségét jó ideig a köz javára fordította, mígnem rájött, hogy vannak olyan szervek is, amelyek csekély fizetésénél bőkezűbben honorálják a munkáját.

Gyakran előfordul, hogy pont az tér le a helyes ösvényről, akinek igazán nem kellene. Ez vezetett oda is, hogy Marshall most a dolgozószobájában ült, a whisky fogyott, ő pedig türelmetlenül várta, hogy átadhassa információit és ötleteit.

A kandallóban lobogó tűz hangosan sercent mögötte, a lángok hirtelen megnövekedtek. Mintha csak erre a jelre várt volna, Marshall izgatottan fordult el az asztaltól, a kandallóra bámulva.

\- Végre. - sóhajtott. Néhány pillanatnyi csend után komoran zengő hang töltötte be a szobát.

\- Nos?

A hang a tűzből szólt. Ez nem volt valami szokatlan dolog a varázsvilágban, egy valamire való boszorkány vagy varázsló képes volt a tűzben utazni, sőt, a többségük jóval rutinosabban csinálta, mint a seprűn való lovaglás klasszikus módszerét. Marshall válasz helyett várakozva bámult a tűzbe, mintha arra számított volna, hogy megszólítója kilép a tűzből vagy legalább is megmutatkozik, de nem történt semmi, azt leszámítva, hogy a lángok időközben élénkzöldre színeződtek. A ház falán kívül nagyot dördült az ég, melynek hangjába elfojtott sikoly, csörömpölés, majd káromkodás keveredett.

\- Mi folyik odaát?

\- Vihar van. - dünnyögte Marshall, aztán tovább várt. A _túloldalon_ nem voltak olyan türelmesek, ellenben az auror letehetett arról, hogy látni fogja beszélgetőpartnerét.

\- A MACUSA megbuktatása. - zengett a hang a tűzből. - Mikor kapom meg az adatokat, amiket ígért?

Marshall gondterhelten masszírozta a homlokát.

\- Folyamatosan dolgozom rajta, de bevallom, véleményem szerint egyszerűbb lenne a maga oldalán…

\- Itt, Amerikában semmit sem tehetek. - vágtak a szavába. - Jól tudja, milyen biztos az itteni rendszer, nem tudok észrevétlenül cselekedni. A Mágikus Biztonsági Ügyosztály mindenkit figyel. Mindenképp az Államokon kívülről kell megszerezni az anyagokat.

\- Igen tudom, ezt már mondta. - Marshall felhajtotta a whisky maradékát és a tűzbe bámult. - Ami azt illeti, tudok valakit… a MACUSA vezetőjének a felesége itt van, Londonban. Úgy vélem, őt felhasználhatnánk, rendelkezik minden tudással és információval, amire szükségünk lehet.

\- Úgy érti, raboljuk el? Nem reagálja kissé túl a dolgot, Marshall?

\- A pokolba is, dehogy. Nem erre gondoltam. - rázta a fejét az auror. - Azzal aztán nagy feltűnést keltenénk. Egyébként is, nem a nő a fontos. Bizonyos forrásokból tudom, hogy van nála egy… egy tárgy. - Marshall közelebb hajolt a tűzhöz. - Nem akármilyen tárgy. Egy _merengő_.

Rövid csend ült a szobára.

\- A merengő birtokában bármihez hozzájuthatnánk, ami csak kell. - folytatta hadarva Marshall. - Információkhoz, adatokhoz, gyengepontokhoz, a teljes rendszerhez. Ráadásul egy eltűnt tárgy nem bír olyan fontossággal, mint egy eltűnt ember.

A válasz elégedett hümmögés volt.

\- Ezek szerint már konkrét terve van. Remek.

\- Hogy? - Marshall felkapta a fejét. - Nem, nincs konkrét tervem, csupán ez az információ. Ami a továbbiakat illeti, még meg kell szerveznem… adjon egy hetet és addigra biztosat tudok mondani.

\- Három napot kap. Szorít az idő. - a tűzből szóló hang most kifejezetten komornak tűnt. - Az információknak minél hamarabb az Államokba kell jutniuk, hogy felhasználhassuk őket a rendszer ellen.

Az auror hitetlenkedve meredt a tűzbe.

\- De hát…

\- Feltűnés nélkül csinálja. Úgy, hogy ne juthasson a mieink tudomására a dolog. Három nap múlva elküldöm az embereimet mindazért, amit összegyűjtött. Megadom a találkozó pontos helyszínét és idejét.

\- Egy pillanat. - Marshall morogva bólintott. Szívesen szólt volna néhány keresetlen szót, de aztán úgy vélte, a jelen körülmények között egy a kandalló irányába vetett sértő kézmozdulat hatékonyabb. Kapkodó mozdulatokkal túrta fel az asztalát penna és pergamen után, felborogatva a gondosan kupacba pakolt könyveket. A tűzből türelmetlen torokköszörülés hallatszott, Marshall pedig nem talált egyetlen szabad papírfecnit sem. Jobb híján maga elé rántotta az első keze ügyébe kerülő könyvet, felcsapta a végénél és oda jegyzetelte fel sebtében a megadott címet és időpontot.

\- Meg is van.

\- Remek. - mondta a hang. - Ajánlom, hogy ott legyen időben, mindazzal, amire szükségem van. És Marshall…

\- Igen, uram?

\- Átlátok a tűzön, remélem, tudja.

A zöld lángok lobbantak még egy utolsót, majd elenyésztek, és a kandalló alján izzó parázs már olyan színű volt, amilyennek általánosságban lennie kellett. Marshall indulatosan csapta be a könyvet.

\- Így kezdjen az ember a jenkikkel… mindent azonnal akarnak. Még jó, hogy a bőrük alatt is pénz van.

Gerald Marshall persze nem tudhatta, hogy legutóbbi állítása nagyjából még egy hétig fogja fedni az igazságot, de ez a jövő problémája volt. Gerald Marshall a jelenlegi problémáján bosszankodva oltotta el varázspálcája segítségével a gyertyákat, kicsoszogva a szobából.

Odakinn vészjóslóan megdördült az ég, egy villám éles fénye egy pillanatra megvilágította az asztalon hagyott könyv kopott borítóját.

_Jó Ómenek  
Avagy Útmutató Az Jövő Jeleinek Kifürkészéséhez_

* * *

**ALL GOD'S PEOPLE  
** _ **szereplők** _

Reynard Corbitt - legilimentor varázsló, a Mugli Tárgyakkal Való Visszaélési Ügyosztály munkatársa

Rowan Graves - metamorfmágus boszorkány, Reynard nővére

Mr. Harrison - különös figura, állítólag doktor, bár az automobil-vezetési stílusa nem ezt igazolja; egészen biztosan nem az, akinek mondja magát

Mr. Cortese - könyvesbolt-tulajdonos, zene- és gasztronómiakedvelő; ő sem az, akinek mondja magát

Gerald Marshall - kiégett auror a londoni Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban

a tolvaj - megnevezése elárulja a szerepét, egyébként a tökéletes kitöltő-karakter a történetben

egyéb feltűnő karakterek (az utca emberei, a varázsvilág tagjai, a titokzatos megbízó, Percival Graves említés szintjén, fura kiszolgáló a cukrászdában és máshol, dokkmunkásnak álcázott törvényen kívüliek, ésatöbbi…)

_**egyéb megjegyzendő dolgok**_  
**BATTERIES NOT INCLUDED**

A történetnek nincsen túl sok értelme. Pusztán szórakozás céljából jött létre. Sosem írtam még crossovert, de úgy adódtak a dolgok, hogy ezt a két világot gondoltban úgy össze tudtam mosni, hogy valamennyire talán még hiteles/hihető is lesz.

Emellett a történet tömve van különböző utalásokkal, melyek különböző művekhez kapcsolódnak (az eredeti változatomban ezek szépen ki vannak szedve széljegyzetként, de a publikus verzióban ezt elhagytam). Elsődleges szórakozásom igazából ezen utalások beszúrása, minél többet, minél több jelenetbe.

A főszereplők a varázsvilág oldaláról az én két OC-m, Rowan és Reynard Corbitt. Őket a _Relikviavadászok_ című írásomból ismerhetitek.

A fogalmazásmód némileg eltér az én átlagos írói stílusomtól (ha van egyáltalán ilyen). Nevezzük ezt is egyfajta utalásnak.


	2. 1. fejezet

**1\. fejezet  
** **UNDER PRESSURE**

Egyáltalán nem átlagos napnak indult. Először is, úgy tűnt, az idő minden lesz, csak viharos nem, sőt, még egy csepp eső sem fog esni. Másodszor pedig, nem hogy sötét nem lesz (értendő ez az évszaknak megfelelő borús napokra, nem az éjszakára), de még a megszokott baljós félhománynak a reményéről is le lehet mondani. Nos, Londonban ez valóban a „nem átlagos” kategóriába esett. Főleg ősszel. Főleg azoknak az időjárás-előrejelzéseknek a tudatában, melyeket aznapra, október 21.-re mondtak. A dolgokat összevetve, egészen kellemes, idillikus ígéretű napnak indult. Majdnem mindenki számára.

\- A fene essen belé! - motyogta bosszankodva Reynard Corbitt, miközben sebes léptekkel cirkált végig a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium főfolyosóján. A műveletet rendszerint egy-egy apróbb botlás szakította meg, köszönhetően annak, hogy Reynard közvetlenül az orra előtt tartotta a zsebóráját, inkább pislogva annak számlapjára, mint a lábai irányába vagy előre. Két perce volt arra, hogy beérjen a munkahelyére a pontban negyed tízes kezdésre és egészen biztos volt abban, hogy el fog késni. Míg ezt a dolgot kollegái már megszokott tényként kezelték (legalább is az elmúlt két évben), addig őt magát rendszerint zavarta. Reynard Corbitt szétszórt volt. No nem amolyan idegesítően, elviselhetetlenül szétszórt, hanem úgy, ahogy a különc, zsenire hajazó vagy egészen zseni emberek szoktak lenni, már-már valamiféle bájossággal szétszórt, vagy szétszórtan bájos. Mindenesetre sosem váltott ki komolyabb neheztelést azzal, hogy az utolsó pillanatban esett be a Mugli Tárgyakkal Való Visszaélési Ügyosztályra. Az emberek nem értették őt (mint az a hozzá hasonló különcökkel lenni szokott), de több oka is volt annak, amiért elkerülték a keményebb felelősségre vonását vagy piszkálását: a sokat jelentő családnév, a megítélés, miszerint a mugli holmikkal foglalkozó ügyosztály és munkája csak alig valamivel több, mint vicc, valamint Reynard ikernővére, aki temperamentumos talpraesettsége mellett nem félt visszaszólni annak, aki megítélése szerint őt vagy Reynardot piszkálni akarta. És, megítélése szerint, a késésért való vigyelmeztetés ebbe a kategóriába tartozott.

Igaz, Reynard most már magában volt: nővére, Rowan már lassan két éve nem dolgozott a Minisztériumban (bár a híre ennek ellenére megmaradt), így Reynard egyedül járt be. Néha hiányoztak neki azok az idők, amikor Rowannal dolgozott, néha fontolgatta, hogy maga is felmond (bár a nővérét épphogy, de előbb rúgták ki, mint hogy benyújtotta volna a felmondását, így ez a gondolatmenet kissé hibás volt, hisz Reynardnak azért esze ágában sem volt odáig elmenni, hogy kirúgassa magát). Titokban azért rendszerint megállapította, hogy Rowan sokkal jobban járt így, hogy nem kell a Minisztériumban dolgoznia (ahol egyébként a nemes, nagy múltú és hírű, száz százalékban aranyvérű és természetesen mocskosul gazdag Corbitt família egyetlen tagjának sem kellett volna gürcölnie, sőt, igazából úgy dolgozni szimplán felesleges lett volna számukra). Reynard nővére, saját kedvét követve betársult a varázspálca-bizniszbe, illetve férjhez ment és köszönte szépen, remekül érezte magát a Minisztérium nélkül is, sőt. A fiatalember halványan elmosolyodott; Rowan Corbitt, azaz Rowan Graves bőven megérdemelte a boldogságot.

Néhány ajtó melletti elrobogás és egy majdnem-orra-esés után végül Reynard (csupán fél perc késéssel) kissé zilált külsővel toppant be a megfelelő ügyosztály megfelelő termébe.

És azonnal az az érzése támadt, hogy nem a megfelelő helyen jár.

Minden irodát illetően van az ember fejében egy kép, hogy annak miként is kell kinéznie. Az aurori bűnmegelőzési osztály termében például nem érdemes élő gumikacsát keresni. A Mugli Tárgyakkal Való Visszaélési Ügyosztályon pedig embereket, leszámítva azt a három őrültet, aki vállalta, hogy ott dolgozik (gumikacsa viszont volt). Azonban amikor Reynard belépett, kénytelen volt megtorpanni, nem csak a meglepettségtől, hanem annak tényétől is, hogy fizikailag nem tudott beljebb menni. Nem emlékezett olyan esetre, amikor ennyi ember zsúfolta be magát a mugliügyekkel foglalkozó szűkös irodába. Először is, ott volt a Mágikus Törvényhozási Bizottság vezetője személyesen, a titkára, a Mágikus Katasztrófák Főosztályának Mugli Esetelfedő részlegéről egy magas rangú alkalmazott, az ő titkára, egy auror, valaki a nyomozóosztályról, a mágikus nyomtatványok szállításáért felelős csoport egyik tagja, valamint egy takarító, akinek biztosan nem ott lett volna a helye, de nagyon igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha elmélyülten dolgozna. Reynard meglepetten pislogva ellenőrizte az ajtóra tűzött táblát abban a reményben, hogy elvétette az irodát, de nem így volt. Ráadásul az érzékei nagyon is azt súgták, hogy ez a sok ember kivétel nélkül rá várt.

\- Mr. Corbitt. Végre. - szólalt meg az ügyosztály vezetője, fejével intve, hogy lépjen beljebb. Reynardnak sikerült letaposnia a nadrágja szélét, ahogy engedelmeskedett, azaz beljebb araszolt úgy öt centit.

\- Uram…?

\- Egy sürgős ügy miatt vagyunk itt. Valamit el kell intéznie, amint lehetséges, a többi munkája várhat.

\- Ne is szaporítsuk tovább a szót. - tette hozzá a varázsló a Mágikus Katasztrófák Főosztályáról. - Korábban kaptuk a bejelentést, miszerint egy varázskönyv, méghozzá egy meglehetősen_ leleplező hatású_ varázskönyv elkeveredett és a mugli Londonban kötött ki. A részletekkel nem kell foglalkoznia, a nyomozóosztály már kiderítette, pontosan hová került. Magának csak annyi lesz a dolga, hogy visszahozza, és ha szükséges, eljárjon azoknak a mugliknak az ügyében, akik érintettek voltak a dologban.

\- Öhm, igen? - Reynard végigjáratta a tekintetét a jelenlévőkön, miközben azon töprengett, hogy ezt a feladatot miért ilyen sok embernek kellett közvetítenie felé. - Tehát… adott egy mágiával kapcsolatos varázskönyv, ami most mugli kezekben van.

\- Egészen pontosan egy mugli könyvesboltban. - húzta ki magát a nyomozócsoport alkalmazottja, egy pergament nyújtva Reynard felé, aki elvette és futólag elolvasta a ráírt címet. - A bejelentést követően az embereimmel kiderítettük, hogy ide került a könyv. Innentől pedig átadnánk az ügyet.

\- Nekem? - Reynard hirtelenjében képtelen volt elrejteni a hangjában csendülő kelletlenséget. Az irodában tartózkodó személyek egyszerre bólintottak. Az ügyosztályvezető rosszallóan vonta össze a szemöldökét.

\- Igen, magának. Maga is tudja, hogy nem minden könyv viselkedik úgy mint egy… hát, rendes könyv. Gondoljon csak _A repülés titkai_ra. Az ilyen esetek pedig a maga ügyosztályára tartoznak, nem?

\- Öhm… - Reynard a tarkóját vakarta, próbálva kiverni a fejéből a képet, ahogy Molly Repdesch nyomtatványa a lámpa körül kering egy csapat éjjeli lepke társaságában.

\- De azt se felejtsük el, hogy egyes elveszett tárgyak nem csak egyszerű bonyodalmakat okoznak a muglik körében. - szólt közbe az auror. - Ha már a könyveknél tartunk, _Megvalosult Atkok: Cledonia Baronojenek Eltitkolt, Tragikus Historiaja_. Fel tudják idézni? A cím magában hordozta a balsorsot, az aztán mindenhol feltűnő következményeket hozott. Lehet, hogy a jelenlegi ügy sem különbözik sokban, lehet, hogy komolyabb beavatkozást, sürgősebb megoldást kíván. - az auror kihúzta magát, úgy tekintve az ügyosztályvezetőre. - Uram, ahogy már mondtam, én szívesen…

\- Igazán dicsérendő az igyekezete, Marshall. - az ügyosztályvezető türelmetlen mozdulattal legyintett. - És igazán hálásak vagyunk, hogy a munkaidején kívül feltűnt magának az, hogy egy varázskönyv mugli kezekbe keveredett és jelentette. Így meg tudtuk kezdeni a nyomozást, mielőtt még bármi történt volna, és sikeresen lokalizáltuk az említett tárgyat. A további lépések azonban erre az osztályra tartoznak, nem az Auror Parancsnokságra. Semmi értelme, hogy maga menjen ki oda. A mugliügyesek fognak intézkedni, igazam van, Mr. Corbitt?

\- Ki az az ostoba, aki képes elhagyni egy varázskönyvet? - fakadt ki Reynard. A Marshall nevű auror a gallérját igazgatta.

\- A lényeg, hogy tudjuk, hová került a könyv. - az ügyosztályvezető szigorúan nézett Reynardra. - Kérem csipkedje magát egy kissé és induljon ki a helyszínre begyűjteni.

\- Egy újabb rendkívül izgalmas feladat, amelyet meg kell oldania. - jegyezte meg a felügyelőbizottság küldötte. Reynard, akinek vajmi kevés érzéke volt a humorhoz, nem hallotta ki a hangjából az iróniát. Amúgy is más foglalkoztatta a hallottak alapján.

\- Persze, máris. - dünnyögte kelletlenül, miközben összeszorított tenyerébe gyűrte a címet tartalmazó pergament. - Adjanak egy kis időt, amíg összekészítem a szükséges dolgokat, és megyek is.

* * *

Ha Londonnak volt olyan része, ahová Reynard Corbitt önszántából sosem tette volna be a lábát, az Soho volt. Először is, túl nyüzsgő volt a számára, túl színes. Másodszor, bár Reynard a varázsló-arisztokrácia tiszteletre méltó tagja volt, nagyjából semmilyen olyan ösztönös érzékkel nem rendelkezett, aminek köszönhetően akár kicsit is jól érezte volna magát ennek a társadalmi rétegnek a részeként. És leginkább, Reynard nem bírta az embereket. Főleg az olyan embereket, akik Soho területén megfordultak. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy az emberek, mint társadalom és mint egyén, valami furcsa, érthetetlen és gyakran ijesztő lények; csak éppen az nem tudatosult benne, hogy az emberek meg pontosan így vélekednek _őróla_. És akkor még ott volt az a számtalan zajos szórakoztatóhely, közösségi terület és a sok-sok egyedien öltözött hölgy, akik valamiért mindig kifejezett érdeklődést tanúsítottak iránta (ennek az érdeklődésnek kivételesen nem sok köze volt ahhoz, hogy Reynard meglehetősen jóképű férfi volt, viszont jellemzőbb volt az esti órákban). Reynard Corbitt tehát csak akkor fordult meg Sohoban, ha az muszáj volt, és ezügyben egyedül csak a kiváló éttermek miatt sajnálkozott, melyeket így nem tudott látogatni. Most azonban, ahogy szinte menekülőtempóban haladt végig az egyik széles utcán, elhatározta, hogy ha túléli a megbízatását, betér az első cukrászdába és végigkóstolja a kínálatot.

Egész hosszú időt sikerült elhúznia, amíg kiért Sohoba. Előkészületek címén először is rendet rakott az irodában, megkeresett néhány eszközt, amire egyébként egyáltalán nem volt szüksége a jelenlegi ügyet illetően, elszöszmötölt a jelentés előre való megírásával és az adatok kitöltésével, megreggelizett, és bújkált vagy huszonöt percig a mosdó és a kávépult környékén. Bármit, csak hogy halogatni tudja kissé az elkeveredett varázskönyv visszaszerzését abból a mugli könyvesboltból.

Reynard ugyanis egyetlen dolgot nagyon, de nagyon nem szeretett a munkájában: azt, amikor emberekkel kellett érintkeznie. Beszélgetnie. Társalognia, vagy bármit is csináltak embertársai, amikor különösebb ok nélkül kinyitották a szájukat és azon hang jött ki. Reynard Corbitt számára kínszenvedés volt minden egyes ilyen szituáció, még a leghétköznapiabbak is. Ha pedig egy idegennel kellett beszélnie, mi több, megismerkednie (márpedig célállomásának tulajdonosa ebbe a kategóriába tartozott), egyenesen pánikba esett. Amíg nővére, Rowan mellett volt, ezzel nem kellett foglalkoznia; Rowan kifejezetten szeretett szócsatákat vívni. Majd miután nővére elhagyta a pályát, Reynard, mint a Mugli Tárgyakkal Való Visszaélési Ügyosztályon dolgozó rangidős, mindig élt a lehetőséggel, hogy az ilyen kellemetlen feladatokat valamelyik kollegájára ossza.

Ha néhány évtizeddel később születik, Reynard Corbittot elég nagy valószínűséggel az autizmus spektrumzavar komoly tünetével diagnosztizálták volna. A jelen korban viszont a dolog kimerült abban, hogy mindenki kénytelen volt elfogadni, hogy Reynard Corbitt több, mint furcsa személyiség. De ez persze nem mentette fel jelen kötelezettsége alól.

Reynard nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy átvágott az úton, egy pillanatra megtorpanva, hogy kikerülje a munkásokat, akik azon fáradoztak, hogy két hosszú, fekete keréknyomot eltüntessenek az aszfaltról, amit nagy valószínűséggel valamiféle száguldozó őrült hagyott hátra. Úticélja a túloldalon, úgy három kereszteződéssel lejjebb, a sarkon volt.

Nagy és elegáns, viktória-stílusú épület bejárata előtt torpant meg, melynek homlokzatán arany betűk hirdették a könyvesbolt nevét. Reynard bánatára az ajtóüveg belső oldalára akasztott táblácska a "Nyitva" feliratot hirdette. _„Csak bemész, előadod, mi kell és elhozod a könyvet.”_ bíztatta magát. Nagyon, de nagyon nem akart bemenni. _„Úgy öt mondatban el lehet intézni. Esetleg négyben. Ráadás a köszönés.”_ Tekintete a táblácska mellé ragasztott papírra tévedt, mely gondos alapossággal, bár kissé körülményesen taglalta a nyitvatartás rendjét.

_A könyvesbolt a legtöbb hétköznapon 9:30 tájában nyit, vagy talán 10 órakor. Bár alkalmanként olyan korán is nyithatok, mint reggel 8 óra, inkább arról vagyok ismeretes, hogy nem nyitok ki 13:00-ig, kivéve a keddi napokat. Hajlamos vagyok 15:30-kor zárni, vagy korábban, ha valami miatt úgy alakul. Habár néha előfordul, hogy este 8 vagy 9 óráig is nyitva vagyok, az ember sosem tudhatja, mikor van szüksége egy kis fényre az olvasáshoz. Amikor nem vagyok itt, a bolt természetesen zárva van. Hétvégéken a hétköznapi rend szerint vagyok nyitva, kivéve, ha máshová mentem. Banki szünnapok a szokásos rend szerint vannak kezelve, korai zárás szerdánként és néha péntekenként. (A vasárnapokat illetően ld. keddi napok.)_  
_A. Z. Fell, tulajdonos_

\- Hogy mi van? - pislogott összezavarodva Reynard, és még a monokliját is felvette, hogy újra elolvassa a szöveget. Az továbbra is változatlan kacifántossággal virított előtte, és Reynard kezdte egyre inkább úgy érezni magát, mint aki valamiféle groteszk álomba csöppent. Az abból való ébredéshez pedig (sajnálatára) a könyvesbolt ajtaján keresztül vezetett az út. Reynard sóhajtott egyet. - Jól van. Essünk túl rajta.

Azzal nagy levegőt vett, megigazította a felöltőjét, felszegte a fejét és benyitott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A könyvesbolt nyitvatartását taglaló felirat eredetije megtalálható a sorozatban szereplő könyvesbolt ajtajában.


	3. 2. fejezet

**2\. fejezet  
** **MISFIRE**

Azzal indult a reggele, hogy a frissen elkészült melange-zsal leöntötte a _New York-i Szellem_et, amit a férje az asztalon hagyott, amikor munkába indult. Nem sokkal azután sikerült papírtornádót előidéznie, amikor kiengedte a repülő szőnyeget egy gyors körre, az meg lesodorta a gondosan kupacba tornyozott pergamentömeget. Amikor kilépett a családi kúria ajtaján és befordult a parkba, lendületből nekigyalogolt az egyik angyalszobornak (ami még az anyja egyik csicsás kedvence volt, és fogalma sem volt arról, hogy kerülhetett a park köves útjára; legutóbb még úgy tapasztalta, hogy a szobrok azért nem mozognak a birtok területén, vagy csak egészen kivételes esetekben, keddenként, eső után). Ezután Rowan Graves már szentül meg volt győződve arról, hogy a balszerencse egész nap a nyomában lesz.

Pedig éppen szabadnapja volt. Pontosabban olyan szabadnapja, hogy reggel bemenni tervezett az Abszol Útra és szólni Ollivandernek, hogy aznap más dolga lenne. Rowan Graves kifejezetten szerette a jelenlegi munkáját. Abban mindig is szerencséje volt, hogy olyan területen dolgozott, ami érdekelte, a varázspálca-bizniszben pedig a munkaideje is rugalmas volt. Nem mintha a Minisztériumban nem lett volna egy-két alkalom, amikor úgymond lógott a munkából (a mugliügyesekre általában oda sem bagózott senki), de ez így azért mégiscsak „legálisabb” volt. Aki pedig az Amerikai Varázslókongresszus (MACUSA) első számú vezetőjének és Amerika korábbi Mágiaügyi Miniszterének a felesége volt, annak adnia kellett az ilyesmire. Legalább egyszer-kétszer.

Rowan Graves tehát a bal vállát masszírozva (ami elég kitartóan sajgott az angyallal való találkozás óta) megjárta az Abszol Utat, majd más irányba fordult, a zsúfolt mugli London felé. Kedvelte a mugli Londont, és úgy alapból a varázstalanokat is, bár ezzel nem sok szimpátiát szerzett az övéhez hasonló, nagy nevű családok tagjainak körében (nem mintha érdekelte volna). Korábban, a munkájának köszönhetően sokat járt a muglik között az ikerfivérével, Reynarddal, hogy elkeveredett varázstárgyakat gyűjtsön be. Vagy épp mágikus relikviákat kutasson fel és szerezzen meg, amely tevékenység már nem foglaltatott az akkori munkaköri leírásába és titok volt, egészen addig, amíg New York-ban bele nem futott Percival Graves-be, a későbbi férjébe. Aki azzal kezdte az ismerkedést, hogy letartóztatta őt.

Most, bár erről nem szólt senkinek, se a férjének (akinek bőven megvoltak a maga gondjai ott messze, New York-ban), se Reynardnak (aki aznap szokása szerint késett a munkából), egy sokkal komolyabb ügyben járt el, aminek semmi köze nem volt a munkájához, de még a kedvelt elfoglaltságai valamelyikéhez sem.

Rowan Graves egy ideje már nem volt relikviavadász. Pontosabban kissé szüneteltette ezen hobbiját (leszámítva azt a nyári kalandot Merlin varázspálcáját illetően), köszönhetően az egykori roxforti házvezető tanárának, aki, mint kiderült, a tanítás mellett ahhoz is remekül értett, hogy különböző embereket különböző bonyolult és szövevényes összeesküvésekbe rángasson bele. Mindezt kedvesen és mosolyogva, és olyan természetességgel, hogy az már ijesztő volt, és az embernek csak akkor tűnt fel, amikor már nyakig benne volt. Példának okáért azért is Albus Dumbledore volt a felelős, hogy Rowan, ahelyett, hogy egy csokornyi somfapálca vizsgálatával őrületbe kergette volna a szomszéd boltok tulajdonosait Ollivander Pálcaszaküzletében, épp Soho egyik tágasabb utcáján haladt végig, akár egy átlagos mugli. Közben tekintetével bőszen kereste azt a személyt, aki a Dumbledore által közölt reggeli üzenet szerint (amely hirtelen érkezésének volt némi köze a melange-tól csöpögő újsághoz) egy borítékot készült átadni neki, benne Gellert Grindelwald néhány tervben lévő európai kiruccanóhelyével.

És közben észre sem vette, hogy őt magát is figyeli valaki.

Ráadásul egyáltalán nem jószándékú indíttatásból.

Egy ideje már a nyomában voltak, pontosabban az Abszol Út óta, és Rowannak, aki kivételesen igencsak a gondolataiba merült és másra koncentrált, nem tűnt fel a dolog. Pont abban a pillanatban, amikor (nem első alkalommal a nap folyamán) átfutott a fején, hogy a St. James Park mennyivel ideálisabb találkozóhely lett volna, megtörtént. Egyetlen másodperc műve volt minden. Valaki Rowan mellé sodródott a tömegben, és egy jól irányzott rántással letépte a válláról az oldaltáskáját.

Benne a varázspálcájával, irataival és pénzével, az izgága repülő szőnyeggel, és még ki tudja, mivel, amit az álcázott tágítóbűbájnak köszönhetően Rowan belezsúfolt.

\- Hé! - szaladt ki a nőből a döbbent kiáltás, ahogy az alak után lendült, igencsak elkésve. Megdöbbenve látta, amint az futva átfurakszik egy csoportnyi emberen, aztán felpattan egy… igen, egy seprűre. Vagy egy motorra. Rowan hunyorogva meresztette a szemét, ahogy egy pillanatra irreálisan elismerő gondolat suhant át a fején, ami az ügyes varázslatnak szólt. Valamiféle megtévesztő illúziós bűbáj, melynek köszönhetően a muglik másnak látnak valamit, mint ami valójában. Például igazolványnak egy üres papírcetlit. Vagy teleszkópnak egy vérfarkas-megsemmisítő szerkezetet. Vagy, mint ahogy a cselekmény prezentálja, egy seprűt egy közönséges motornak. Persze ennek volt egy hátránya is, amire Rowan azonnal rájött. A tolvaj nem repülhetett fel. Közvetlenül a föld közelében kellett maradnia; egy repülő motor igencsak feltűnő jelenség lett volna a mugliktól nyüzsgő London közepén. És Rowan a tényt sem felejtette el, hogy épp az imént rabolták ki, megfosztva őt nem csak a holmijától, de mondhatjuk úgy, a varázserejétől is. Ami nem túl kellemes állapot egy boszorkány számára. Alapból, az emberek nem szeretik, ha elveszik a holmijukat.

Ha kicsit alaposabban megvizsgáljuk az adott szituációt, levonhatunk belőle néhány következtetést. Az ilyesfajta rablásoknak megvan a maga megszokott, gyakran már unalmas forgatókönyve. Meglehetősen könnyen követhető és legtöbbször nem túl fantáziadús: az elkövető kiszemeli az áldozatát, a közelébe férkőzik valahogy, majd egy alkalmas pillanatban megszerzi a kívánt holmit. A kirabolt személy, feltéve, hogy normális ember, ilyenkor rendszerint tolvajt kiált, talán tesz egy hiábavaló kísérletet arra, hogy utána szaladjon (ha magassarkú van rajta, ez a művelet felettébb szórakoztató), majd rendőrt hív és kétségbeesetten reménykedik, hogy a helyzet majd megoldódik és ő visszakapja elveszített vagyonát.

De Rowan Graves, finoman mondhatjuk úgy, nem volt teljesen normális személy.

Először is, Rowan Graves mindig is hirtelen természetű volt, olyasvalaki, aki előbb cselekszik, mint gondolkodik, és nem méri fel az ilyesfajta helyzetekben sem a körülményeket, sem tettei lehetséges következményeit. Másodszor is, Rowan Graves nem szeretett segítséget kérni senkitől. Ilyen esetben egészen biztosan nem. Szerette a dolgokat maga megoldani, mindegy, milyen kihívásokat, bonyodalmakat, esetlegesen (inkább rendszerint) bajt foglaltak magukba. Jelen helyzetben pedig ez a következőkhöz vezetett: Rowan Graves egészen biztosan nem kiáltott tolvajt, és esze ágában sem volt rendőrt hívni. Helyette egészen mást tett…

Vannak azok az esetek, amikor az ember köpni-nyelni nem tud a döbbenettől, és teljes lefagyással éli meg a körülötte történteket. És vannak azok, amikor elemi erővel önti el a cselekvés kényszere, a gyors, gyakori esetenként eszement, vagy legalább is megdöbbentő reagálás… mint például néhány levegőkapkodással és lázasan kutató szemlélődéssel, majd elemző helyzetfelméréssel teli pillanat után a tolvaj üldözőbe vevése a lehetőségek kínálta legalkalmasabb megoldással.

Esetünkben a következő: bepattanás az első nyitott ajtajú, hirtelen ránézés alapján tulajdonosmentes automobilba.

Rowan Graves pedig pontosan ezt tette.

Egyetlen ugrással ott termett egy fekete luxusautó első ülésén, becsapva maga után az ajtót, és rutinos mozdulattal indította be a motort, tekintetét szinte le sem véve a tolvaj távolodó alakjáról. Még arra is figyelmet fordított, hogy rátenyereljen a Bentley kormányának közepére, éles, hangos dudaszóval figyelmeztetve Soho lakosságát az indulásra. A tolvajnak már így is nagy előnye volt, de Rowan nem tévesztette szem elől. Biztos volt benne, hogy utol fogja érni, akár varázslat nélkül is. Lendületesen rátaposott a gázpedálra, és az automobil hangos kerékcsikorgással, két hosszú, erősen fekete csíkot hagyva maga után az úton, elindult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Relikviavadászok című történet, amelyben Rowan és Reynard először szerepelnek, ezen események előtt négy évvel kezdődik. Ennek okán néhány nagyobb változás van az itteni Rowant és Reynardot illetően (pl. Rowan itt már házas), ami a Relikviavadászokban azért nincs benne, mert még nem tartok ott az írással.
> 
> Ez a történet egyébként egy olyan időszakban játszódik, amely nem lesz benne a Relikviavadászok cselekményében (a történetben az 1929 és 1930 évek át lesznek ugorva, a London Waltz pedig 1929 október 21.-én játszódik).


	4. 3. fejezet

**3\. fejezet  
** **GOOD COMPANY**

Az ajtó fölé helyezett csengő diszkrét hangon jelezte, ahogy Reynard belépett a könyvesboltba. Néhány pillanatig megtorpanva, nem kis lenyűgözöttséggel nézett körbe a helyen, ahová került.

A könyvesbolt tágas volt, gazdag, régies stílusban berendezett (Reynard valamiért úgy érezte, mintha az 1800-as évek elejére került volna), és kissé félhomályos. Rettenetesen zsúfolt volt; nem csak a polcok roskadoztak a könyvektől, de a lehető legváratlanabb helyek is, kezdve a díszes tálalótól a régi állóóra talpazatáig. És nem csak könyvek voltak mindenütt, hanem a lehető legfurcsább, legegyedibb és legkevésbé összepasszoló tárgyak: egy római mellszobor (valahogy gyanúsan eredetinek tűnő) és még sok más különféle szobor, egy gramofon, egy írógép és egy pénztárgép (nagyon nem ott, ahol logikusan lennie kellett volna), földgömb-modell, és még számtalan egyéb, régiség és kevésbé régiség (melyek paradox módon ugyanúgy réginek tűntek), melyek a kaotikus zsúfoltságban valahogy mégis összeillettek, egységes képet, már-már valamiféle érthetetlen rendszert alkotva. Reynard kissé elnehezült fejjel pislogott néhányat, mielőtt beljebb indult volna. Körülötte csend volt, mintha fel sem figyeltek volna az érkezésére. A függöny résein csekély fény szűrődött át, megvilágítva a nehéz levegőben keringő porszemeket. A könyvesbolt még nagyobb volt, mint az első látásra tűnt, egy ajtóval a végében, amely a hátsó szobát sejtette, és több benyílóval, melyekbe belesve Reynard annak halvány jelét kezdte érezni, hogy a könyvesboltban lakik is valaki: egy antik íróasztal (telepakolva), egy konyhabútor, néhány kényelmes kanapé. Az emeletre kanyargós, szűk csigalépcső vezetett fel, odafenn díszes üvegkupola és természetesen még több könyv. Reynard kikerült egy állványt, melyen valamiféle kódex pihent kinyitva (a vámpírok alapvető jellemzőit taglalva díszes betűkkel), és bambán, elnehezült fejjel bámult a megsárgult lapokra. Aztán gépies mozdulattal nyúlt a varázspálcája után; nem vette elő, csupán finoman megragadta a kabátja rejtekében, úgy motyogta maga elé.

\- _Finite_.

A bódító közérzet, az inger, hogy inkább hazamenjen pihenni, megszűnt, ő pedig egészen felfrissülve rázta meg a fejét, ahogy kikerült a bűbáj hatásából. _„Bűbáj egy mugli könyvesboltban?”_ futott át a fején a furcsálkodó gondolat, miközben vizsgálódva, összehúzott szemmel pillantott körbe. A csend most még feltűnőbb volt, mint eddig. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki a könyvesboltban tartózkodott, vásárló sehol. Bár ennek azért lehetett némi köze a bejáratra rakott nyitvatartási információk kacifántosságához is, vagy természetesen az általa megszüntetett bűbájhoz, ami mintha mindenáron azt szándékozott volna sugallni neki, hogy ne akarjon könyvet venni.

\- Nem is állt szándékomban könyvet _venni_. - dünnyögte az orra alatt Reynard, miközben a legközelebbi polchoz lépett, melyen különböző nyomtatványok és tekercsek álltak, és kíváncsian vett kézbe egy könyvet, amely nagyon úgy festett, mintha lapjait valamilyen vihar közepéről mentették volna ki, hogy aztán gondosan, de csekély sikerrel megpróbálják könyv formába összeilleszteni (_William Shakespeare: Love’s Labour Won_, az eredeti).

\- Szép napot. - csendült hirtelen egy barátságos, szelíd hang valamivel a háta mögött. Reynard ennek ellenére ijedten rezzent össze; egy hirtelen hang, legyen bármilyen szelíd is, könnyen hozhat frászt az emberre. - Tudok esetleg a segítségére lenni, kedves uram?

Reynard komikus kis ugrás kíséretében fordult meg, leborítva néhány tekercset a polcról. Megszólítója arcán fájdalmas kis rezzenés futott át a tompa puffanás hallatán, ahogy földet értek. Elegáns, középkorú úriember volt, valóban barátságos és kedves arccal, kissé kuszán össze-vissza, világos hajjal, ami mégsem tűnt ősznek, inkább olyannak, mint egy bárányfelhő, ha rásüt a déli nap, legalább is Reynardnak hirtelenjében ez a nevetségesen poétikus gondolat jutott eszébe róla. Meg az, hogy első ránézésre egy ilyen típusú ember lenne az ideális nagybácsi, aki biztosan szereti a művészetet, a zenét, az édességet, a kényelmet és persze a könyveket. Rengeteg könyvet. Le sem tagadhatta volna, hogy a könyvesbolthoz tartozik.

\- Elnézést. - Reynard zavartan rendezgette a polcon maradt irományokat, amivel inkább csak jobban szétzilálta az eddigi rendet. A könyvesbolt tulajdonosa odasietett hozzá, szakszerű, vigyázó mozdulatokkal pakolva vissza mindent, majd végül a Shakespeare-kéziratot is kivette a kezéből.

\- Ezt egy… mondhatjuk úgy, barátom szerezte nekem. - jegyezte meg egy kis, udvariasan feszült mosoly kíséretében, ahogy a helyére tette. - Azt mondta, nem volt könnyű és senki sem olvashatja hangosan a végét. Kérem, ne piszkálja. Tehát, miben segíthetek?

\- Én… öhm… - Reynard fejéből egyetlen pillanat alatt kitörlődött mindenfajta előre tervezett kommunikációs sablon, amivel kellemetlen feladatát igyekezett volna minél hamarabb letudni. Még köszönni is elfelejtett, és most olyan elveszetten meredt a tulajdonosra, hogy az aggodalmas arccal mérte őt végig. - Hát én bejöttem, hogy…

\- Hogy könyvet vegyen? - kérdezte rövid hallgatás után a tulajdonos barátságosan és könnyednek tűnő természetességgel, Reynard valamiért mégis úgy érezte, mintha a hangjába parányi csalódottság vegyülne. - Hát, kedves fiam, ha ez a szándéka, nyugodtan…

\- Nem! - vágott a szavába Reynard, ahogy hirtelen ismét eszébe jutott, miért van itt. - Nem, nem akarok könyvet venni, nem azért jöttem. Fontos kiküldetésem van… csak érdeklődnék. Maga, maga Mr. Fell, igaz? Az ajtóról. Mármint, oda írta a nevét.

Reynard Corbittnak nem volt sok érzéke ahhoz, hogyan működnek az emberek, de a tény, hogy azon információ hallatán, hogy egyáltalában nem áll szándéka könyvet venni, egy könyvesbolt tulajdonos arca felderül, még számára is szituációhoz nem illő volt. Az őszinte döbbenet, amely ehhez társult, már sokkal inkább passzolt.

\- Nos, nem ez az igazi nevem. - köszörülte meg a torkát a férfi, miközben a zsebóraláncával babrált. Reynard felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- De az ajtón az áll, hogy „A. Z. Fell, könyvesbolt tulajdonos”.

\- Igen, tudom. De az más, amolyan művésznév. A nevem… - rövid szünet, halk hümmögés. - Cortese. Kérem, hívjon csak így, ha magának is megfelel.

Reynardnak erre már a nyelve hegyén volt, hogy az „A. Z. Fell” sokkal inkább illik hozzá, mint név. Igaz, hogy valahogy az sem tökéletesen, valami apróság mégsem stimmelt ahhoz, hogy a tulajdonos teljes mértékben „A. Z. Fell”-es legyen. Mint amikor a tökéletestől éppen csak kicsit eltérő mennyiségű a cukor az ember teájában, éppen annyira, hogy ne legyen _teljes_. Ezt azonban nem tette szóvá; nem tudta volna megfogalmazni. Meg aztán biztos volt benne, hogy kissé goromba módja a bemutatkozásnak, ha megjegyzést tesz az illető nevére.

\- Corbitt. - mutatkozott be maga is, igyekezve, hogy hivatalosan kihúzza magát és határozott személynek tűnjön, annak ellenére, hogy a kabátzsebében felejtett gumicukor-férges zacskó kilógó csücske gonosz módon árulkodott a dolog ellenkezőjéről. - Reynard Corbitt.

Kezdte zavarni, hogy Mr. Cortese még mindig udvarias érdeklődéssel tanulmányozta őt.

\- Valóban nem akar könyvet venni? - hajolt közelebb gyanakodva, de cseppet sem ellenségesen. A fiatalember határozottan ingatta a fejét.

\- Nem, nem szeretnék. Egészen más ügyben jöttem.

\- Ez esetben fáradjon beljebb, kedves fiam.

Reynard érdeklődve billentette oldalra a fejét. Volt valami furcsa a férfiban, valami, amit nem tudott megfogalmazni. Gyanakodva hunyta le a szemét, hogy aztán kinyitva leplezni képtelen meglepettséggel meredjen rá. Reynard Corbitt a legilimencia képességével született, azaz képes volt belelátni mások fejébe, gondolataiba. Most viszont, ahogy megpróbált Mr. Cortese (vagy Mr. Fell, vagy akárhogy is hívták) elméjébe látni, azt kellett tapasztalnia, hogy képtelen erre. Reynard Corbitt szerint erre pedig csak egyetlen lehetséges magyarázat volt.

\- Maga varázsló? - bukott ki belőle a kérdés, mielőtt még megálljt parancsolhatott volna neki. Méghozzá olyan varázsló, aki ért az okklumenciához. Meg a bosszantó könyvesbolti védőbűbájok kreálásához. Ami azt illeti, ezzel az elméletével tökéletesen mellélőtt, de védelmére legyen mondva, az igazság olyasvalami volt, amit még álmában sem gondolt volna.

\- Nem, nem vagyok. - Mr. Cortese arca felderült, ahogy folytatta. - De azért tudok ám néhány kiváló trükköt, magától John Maskelyne-től tanultam. Miből gondolta, hogy…?

\- Amikor beléptem ide, rögtön haza akartam menni. Mintha valami a hatása alá vont volna, egy varázslat. - vont vállat Reynard. - Nehéz volt meggyőznöm magamat, hogy dolgom van.

\- Oh. - egy szerény mosoly volt a válasz. - Igaz is.

Reynard zavartan lépkedett egyik lábáról a másikra, próbálva kitalálni, innen hogyan is lendíthetné tovább és zárhatná le a társalgást. Hogy időt nyerjen, nem kis lenyűgözöttséggel fordult körbe a boltban.

\- Mennyi könyve van? - kérdezte, önmagát is meglepő őszinte érdeklődéssel. A tulajdonos büszkén húzta ki magát.

\- Ó, rengeteg. Állíthatom, itt fellelhetőek a legritkább, legkülönlegesebb könyvek, gyakran olyanok is, amelyeknek nincs párjuk e földön.

\- És ezek senkinek sem kellenek? - csodálkozott Reynard. Mr. Cortese hümmögött egy sort, olyan hangon, mint amikor valaki éppen kifogást keres egy nyilvánvaló dologra.

\- Az emberek általában nem vesznek itt könyvet.

Reynard felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- De hát ez egy könyvesbolt.

\- Valóban. - Mr. Cortese kissé zavartan fészkelődött, szinte már bűnbánó hangon folytatva. - Nem igazán szeretek megválni a gyűjteményem egyetlen darabjától sem. A legtöbbjük ráadásul első kiadás.

\- Nekem újságjaim vannak. - Reynard óvatosan elmosolyodott. - Az első számok, amelyekben a Sherlock Holmes megjelent.

\- Sir Arthur Conan Doyle… remek író, igazán kiváló. - bólogatott egyetértően Mr. Cortese. - Magam is kedvelem. Rengeteg neves, kiemelkedő írót kedvelek, de persze aki számomra a legegyedülállóbb, legkiválóbb marad mindig is, az…

Ő és Reynard a polc irányába pillantottak, ahonnan a fiatalember leverte a tekercseket.

\- William Shakespeare. - mondták ki egyszerre, teljes egyetértésben.

\- Azok a szonettek… - sóhajtott Mr. Cortese lelkesen. Reynard biccentett.

\- És a komédiák. - tette hozzá. Elhallgatva méregették egymást, mintha hirtelenjében egyikük sem tudna mit kezdeni a kialakult váratlan helyzettel, miközben mindkettejük tekintete és testtartása ugyanarról árulkodott: a kölcsönösen kialakuló szimpátiáról. Végül Mr. Cortese törte meg a csendet, barátságosan elmosolyodva.

\- Kedves fiam, nem kér egy csésze kakaót?

Erre pedig nem lehetett más a válasz, mint igen.

Reynard Corbitt viszonylag hamar megállapított néhány dolgot Mr. Cortese-ről: rettenetesen művelt, igazán finom kakaót készít és meglepően jó a társaságában lenni. Ez utóbbit illetően Reynard igencsak kevés emberről vélekedett így, és bár egyáltalán nem így tervezte a napját, lassan már egy órája üldögélt a könyvesbolt egyik puha kanapéján és a harmadik bögre kakaóját fogyasztotta, belemerülve a tizenhatodik századi művészetről szóló eszmecserébe. Az eredeti feladatáról egész hosszú ideig tökéletesen elfeldekezett. Ritkaságszámba ment, ha Reynard képes volt nem csak átlagosan jól, de felszabadultan létezni mások társaságában. Az emberekről, akiket nem értett és akiktől tartott, megvolt a maga véleménye, és fél kezén meg tudta számolni azokat a személyeket, akikkel képes volt ennyi ideig egy asztalnál ülni anélkül, hogy belül pánikrohamot kapott volna. Illetve, most már nem a fél kezén, állapította meg, ahogy Mr. Cortese-t tanulmányozta. Úgy tűnt, egész sok közös van bennük. Maga is őszintén megdöbbent azon, ami másnak teljesen átlagos volt: hogy milyen hamar meg lehet kedvelni valakit. Nem kell hozzá más, csak néhány könyv.

\- Igaz is, a könyv! - csapott a homlokára. - Mr. Cortese, eredetileg egy könyv miatt jöttem ide. A… a Minisztériumom tulajdonában áll, de sajnos elkeveredett és ebbe a könyvesboltba került. Engem küldtek, hogy vigyem vissza.

\- Ez igazán érdekes. - Mr. Cortese lassan előrébb dőlt a karosszékében és félretette a kakaós bögréjét. - Milyen könyvről lenne szó?

\- Ez lenne az. - Reynard előtúrta a zsebéből a pergamendarabot, amelyre a könyv címét jegyezte és odaadta a tulajdonosnak. Ő és Mr. Cortese hajszálpontosan egyforma mozdulattal vették elő látóeszközeiket (mely Reynard esetében a kissé maszatos monoklit, Mr. Cortese-nél pedig kis kerek és tökéletesen tiszta okulárét jelentett) és felbiggyesztve közelebb hajoltak a szöveghez. Mr. Cortese arca megnyúlt kissé, ahogy elolvasta a címet; Reynardra pillantott, majd a pergamenre, aztán megint Reynardra.

\- Igazán sajnálom, kedves fiam, de ezt a könyvet nem tudom odaadni. - mondta végül. - Már nincsen nálam. Megvették.

\- Megvették? - visszhanghozta hitetlenkedve Reynard. - De hát maga mondta, hogy itt nem szoktak könyvet venni!

\- Ez így van. - bólintott Mr. Cortese, kihúzva magát és összekulcsolta a kezeit, mintha rendkívül kényelmetlenül érezné magát. - Ezért is bosszant felettébb a dolog. Én… leginkább a próféciás, jövendőmondó könyveimre vagyok büszke. Olyan különleges darabokkal rendelkezem, amelyeknek mások a létezéséről sem tudnak. Dedikáltak. És az a könyv, hihetetlen, de eddig még én sem tudtam, hogy létezik, amíg véletlenül nem került hozzám. Igazi kincs. Természetesen azonnal nekiálltam, hogy megismerkedjek a tartalmával, de aztán a dolgok másképp alakultak. Nem sokkal maga előtt érkezett az az úriember, és kifejezetten azt a könyvet kereste. Mondhatjuk úgy, semmivel sem tudtam hatni rá, hogy eltántorítsam ettől a céljától. Elvitte a könyvet… és nekem nem volt alkalmam végigolvasni. - Mr. Cortese olyan szomorú arcot vágott, hogy Reynard egészen megsajnálta.

\- Tehát bejött valaki a boltba és annak ellenére, hogy maga valahogy el tudja érni, hogy az emberek ne vásárolják meg a könyveit, mégis megvette? - elgondolkodva folytatta, inkább csak magának. - Ez úgy hangzik, mintha a mieink közül járt volna itt valaki.

\- Ühüm. - Mr. Cortese erre felpattant és a szomszédos polcoknál kezdett tenni-venni, közben mindvégig hátrasandítva Reynardra, aki kezdte úgy érezni magát, mintha valami rosszat mondott volna. A tulajdonos most megint óvatosnak tűnt. - Nem, nem lehet… - dünnyögte. - Maga túl kedves és jószándékú ahhoz, hogy holmi… mindegy is. Kétlem, hogy bármiféle démoni sugallat vezérelné, hogy úgy mondjam. Azt hiszem, eltekintek attól, hogy érdeklődjek aziránt, hogy a „mieink” kifejezés pontosan mit is takar.

\- Nem vezérel semmiféle „démoni sugallat”. - csóválta a fejét Reynard. - A Minisztérium azért küldött, hogy visszavigyem azt a könyvet, mielőtt illetéktelen kezekbe kerül. Mondja, esetleg nincs bármiféle információja arról a személyről, aki elvitte? Hogy nézett ki vagy ilyesmi…

Kelletlenül babrált a varázspálcája végével, ami kilógott a zsebéből. Semmi kedve nem volt egy varázskönyv után rohangálni, és azt sem szerette volna, ha neki kell állnia felderíteni a helyszínt, hogy rájöjjön a titokzatos vásárló kilétére. Már csak Mr. Cortese (vagy Mr. Fell) miatt sem. Volt valami igazán különös a tulajdonosban, valami, amit Reynard nem tudott megfogalmazni. De nem is akart különösebben; az eltelt röpke idő alatt magától szokatlanul megkedvelte Mr. Cortese-t és nem kívánta még inkább felforgatni a napját.

\- Dehogynem! - derült fel Mr. Cortese arca a kérdésére, alaposan meglepve ezzel Reynardot. A tulajdonos az íróasztalához sietett, úgy folytatta, miközben ott ügyködött. - A helyzet az, hogy igyekeztem az urat szóval tartani, megtudni róla, amit lehet. Nagyjából sikerült kiszednem belőle a lakcímét, felírtam, arra az esetre, hogy tudjam, merre keressem, ha… szóval, hátha mégsem kell neki a könyv és… tudja, visszaszolgáltatja.

\- Ahhoz csoda kellett volna. - sóhajtott Reynard, és nem vette észre, hogy a tulajdonos erre megdermed kissé a háttérben. - Egyre inkább kezd olyan érzésem lenni, hogy az a könyv nem véletlenül tűnt el.

Mr. Cortese hümmögött magában valamit, majd egy papírcetlivel visszasietett Reynardhoz. Mindketten a ráírt szöveget böngészték.

\- Hát, lesz még egy utam. - sóhajtott egy fintor kíséretében Reynard. - Igazán köszönöm a segítségét… meg a kakaót, meg mindent.

Mr. Cortese kedves mosollyal lépett odébb.

\- Nem tesz semmit, kedves fiam. - néhány pillanatig toporgott, mint aki tétovázik. - Esetleg… nem bánja, ha magával tartok?

\- Velem? - pislogott meglepetten Reynard. - Úgy érti, a könyv után?

\- Az az igazság, ha nem is maradhat a gyűjteményemben, nem hagy nyugodni, szeretném elolvasni a végét. - vallotta be a tulajdonos. - Ha beleegyezik…

Reynard feszült zavartsággal tördelte a kezét. Mr. Cortese nem volt varázsló, ebben eddigre egészen biztos volt. Valószínűleg semmit sem tudott a varázsvilágról, amit Reynardnak titokban kellett volna tartania előtte továbbra is. Ettől függetlenül egy pillanatra sem merült fel benne, hogy ellenkezzen.

\- Remek ötlet. - szaladt ki a száján, és ez őt látványosan jobban meglepte őt, mint Mr. Cortese-t. Nyakig elvörösödött, de ettől függetlenül hirtelen, ki tudja, honnan jövő elszántsággal húzta ki magát, miközben felkapta a kabátját és megitta a maradék kakaót. - Keressük meg azt a könyvet.

  
a könyvesboltban ([Laerthel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerthel) rajza)


	5. 4. fejezet

**4\. fejezet  
** **YOU DON'T FOOL ME**

Rowan Graves-nek, boszorkány létére volt jogosítványa. Teljesen legális úton szerezte egy sötét és viharos pénteken, amikor még a Minisztérium alkalmazásában állt, de nem volt kedve bemenni dolgozni. Kollegái egyhangúan feleslegesnek ítélték annak a bizonyos mugli okmánynak a birtoklását, hiszen egy boszorkánynak semmi szüksége arra, hogy értsen egy mugli masina irányításához, még akkor sem, ha a mugliismeret a szakterülete. Rowan azonban kifejezetten büszke volt erre a tudására (már csak azért is, mert rendszerint még protekcióval sem lehetett egyetlen nap alatt törvényes jogosítványhoz jutni), és alig várta, hogy alkalma legyen bebizonyítani, hogy igen is hasznos, ha valaki tud vezetni.

Maga a vezetési lehetőség pedig még inkább lázba hozta.

Igaz, jelenleg nem éppen szabályosan közlekedett, jóval a megengedett sebesség fölött száguldva át London belvárosán, haladási irányát rémült kiáltások és éles dudaszó jelezték. Az automobil, amelyet hirtelenjében „kölcsönvett”, igazán kiváló masina volt, gond nélkül suhant az úton, szorosan a motorkerékpárnak álcázott seprű nyomában. Rowan egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét a tolvajról. Az valószínűleg erősen pánikba eshetett, hogy áldozata ilyen leleményesen és impulzív módon feltalálta magát. Megpróbálta lerázni a mögötte száguldó Bentley-t, egyelőre kevés sikerrel. Rowan vidoran mosolyodott el, összeszorítva száját a koncentrálástól. Volt egy parányi lelkiismeret-furdalása amiatt, hogy ellopott egy autót, de egyelőre igyekezett ignorálni a gondolatot (azzal egyetemben, hogy tisztelt férje, a MACUSA feje vajon mit szólna, ha most látná mindezt; Percival Graves-nek valamelyest már edződtek az idegei Rowan viselt dolgain, a nő valahogy mégis úgy érezte, a jelen eset kissé sok(k) lenne neki). Szilárdan elhatározta hát magában, hogy történjék bármi is, visszaszerzi a táskáját, benne a varázspálcájával, aztán ha a szükséges tárgy újra kéznél lesz, szépen elsimítja az ügyet és a „kölcsönvett” Bentley-t is visszaviszi oda, ahonnan elhozta, lehetőleg azelőtt, hogy a tulajdonosának feltűnne a hiánya (a vagyonvisszaszerzés tényét leszámítva egyelőre fogalma sem volt arról, hogyan fogja mindezt végrehajtani). Különben is, ki az, aki nyitott ajtókkal az utcán hagy egy luxusautót, ráadásul Soho közepén? A Bentley egyáltalán nem volt hétköznapi jármű, és ez Rowannak is feltűnt, a feldúltsága és a koncentrálás közepette is. Természetesen vadiúj és gyönyörűen karbantartott (mert tény, hogy ha az ember kölcsönvesz valamit a tulajdonosa tudta nélkül, akkor az olyasmi lesz, amin a legkisebb, eltussolni kívánt karcolás is ordítva fog árulkodni), de emellett is, valahogy olyan _különleges_. Rowannak legalább is volt egy olyan furcsa érzése, mintha az autó _élne_. Egy normális automobil legalább is nem ad ki méltatlankodó hangokat a motorjával… még olyanokat sem, amik csak kicsit is méltatlankodónak hangzanak. Több volt ebben a Bentley-ben, mint ami kívülről látszott; belülről mintha egy nagyobb, más térbe csöppent volna az ember.

\- Jól van, nyugalom. - motyogta Rowan szinte öntudatlanul, miután bevett egy éles kanyart, rémült hátraszökkenésre késztetve egy árust, aki felborította a káposztásstandját. A Bentley enyhén megrázkódott. - Elkapjuk, számonkérjük és utána vissza is viszlek.

Megjegyzendő, hogy Rowan Graves, bár az átlagember szemében nem volt teljesen normális, természetesen nem volt se bolond, se olyan személy, akinek kedvelt időtöltése nem létező dolgokkal társalogni, lehetőleg minél több ember környezetében, minél nagyobb hangerővel. Ex-relikviavadászként, ex-muglitárgy-szakértőként és olyasvalakiként, aki maga is szívesen varázsol el különböző tárgyakat és ebből kifolyólag állandóan megbűvölt holmik veszik körül, valahogy teljesen mindennapossá vált számára, hogy a dolgok élnek körülötte, ő pedig beszél hozzájuk. Pont ez történt a Bentley esetében is.

A tolvaj nem adta fel, és bár a Bentley szorosan a nyomában volt, még mindig volt annyi előnye, hogy a következő dudálás közepette Rowan elfojtson egy bosszús szitokszót az orra alatt. Eddigre már eléggé eltávolodtak Soho-tól, látványosan megmutatva magukat London belvárosának több ismert közlekedési csomópontján. A tolvajban eddigre tudatosult, hogy üldözőjét nem fogja tudni lerázni a zsúfoltabb helyeken manőverezve, így stratégiát váltott, néptelenebb utcák felé véve az irányt. Rowan meglepetten kiáltott fel, elrántva a kormányt, ahogy valami élesen villant és becsapódott a betonba mellette. Nem kellett hozzá nagy ész, hogy kitalálja, mi történt: a tolvaj néhány átokkal és rontással igyekezett rásegíteni a menekülésére. Rowan szemében ez persze égbekiáltó csalás volt, de nem tudott mást tenni, mint a padlóig taposni a gázpedált és automobilostul kitérni. A Bentley erősen megrázkódott, ő pedig csak remélni tudta, hogy nem esett javíthatatlan kár benne.

Ha javíthatatlan nem is, a következő pillanatban hangos durranás hallatszott, épp mikor Rowan bekanyarodott egy építési területnek használt kihalt grundra, és az automobil gyanúsan oldalra roggyant. Rowan elkínzott csikorgással fékezett le; a Bentley amúgy sem tudott volna tovább menni az elülső kerekén keletkezett hatalmas lyuk miatt. Rowannak még így is szerencséje volt, hogy a defekt nem zárult egy óriási balesettel, és most a kocsiból kipattanva, tehetetlen haraggal nézte, amint üldözöttje könnyedén elsuhan két konténer között, hóna alatt a tőle lopott táskával.

\- Ó, hogy a kentaur rúgná meg. - dühöngött a nő, csalódottan dőlve neki a Bentley-nek, karjait elnyújtva a jármű tetején, abba az irányba bámulva, ahol a tolvaj eltűnt a szeme elől. Gyűlölt veszíteni. Ráadásul most igazán komoly volt a tét, nem holmi játék vagy verseny. Rowan elkeseredetten sóhajtott. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mihez kezdjen most. Előfordult már, hogy elveszítette a pálcáját, nem először esett meg ilyesmi, de úgy még sosem alakultak a dolgok, hogy teljesen magára maradt volna. Nem volt mellette senki. Azonnal Percival jutott az eszébe, de a férje most messze volt, a világ másik felén, nem tudta őt hívni, még csak el se tudta panaszolni neki, mi történt. A pálcája nékül védtelen és kiszolgáltatott volt, és meglehetősen kétségbeesett. Borzasztóan érezte magát. Fejét a Bentley fényes, fekete felületére hajtotta és lehunyta a szemét, mintha csak abban reménykedne, hogy ha újra kinyitja, minden rendben lesz, mintha semmi sem történt volna.

\- Igazán sajnálom, hogy belerángattalak ebbe. - motyogta az automobilnak. - Ráadásul még értelme sem volt.

A Bentley motorja mintha halkan felduruzsolt volna, Rowan legalább is így képzelte. Valahol a távolban a Big Ben elütötte a tíz órát, a következő pillanatban pedig éles hang harsant közvetlenül a nő háta mögött.

\- Ezt komolyan gondolta??

Rowan összerezzenve, villámgyorsan kapta arra a fejét, nem kis döbbenettel bámulva a hang gazdájára, aki nagy léptekkel, lendületesen közeledett felé. A férfi láttán hirtelenjében két dolog fogalmazódott meg benne: először is, hogy kétséget kizáróan ő a Bentley tulajdonosa (a megjelenését nézve le sem tagadhatta volna, hogy köze van a luxusautóhoz), másodszor pedig a kérdés, hogy mégis hogy a fenébe teremhetett ott olyan gyorsan a grund közepén, egyik pillanatról a másikra, a semmiből előtűnve. Elcsörtetett Rowan mellett, körbejárva a Bentley-t, centiméterről centiméterre ellenőrizve, láthatóan szörnyülködve az automobil megváltozott kinézetén, ügyet sem vetve másra, amint újra magánál tudhatta eltulajdonított járművét. Hirtelen felbukkanása annyira meglepte Rowant, hogy egyelőre megszólalni sem tudott. Igaz, erre ideje sem maradt, ugyanis ekkor sípszó hasított a levegőbe és egy olyan figura érkezett a helyszínre (immár a realitáshoz alkalmazkodva, futva a legközelebbi mellékutca irányából), aki az előkelő második helyet foglalta el azon személyek listáján, akiket Rowan a jelen helyzetben egyáltalán nem akart látni (az első helyezett épp a Bentley elülső lámpáját simogatta).

\- Hölgyem, mondja, maga megőrült? - a rendőr egészen elfehéredve hadonászott, mint aki nem tudja eldönteni, a papírjaihoz, a gumibotjához, vagy a bilincséhez kapjon először. - Csoda, hogy nem okozott balesetet! Tudatában van annak, hogy a Londonban megengedett maximális sebesség legalább kétszeresével száguldozott az úton?

\- Nem, nem vagyok tudatában, csupán meg akartam nézni, milyen gyorsan ugrálnak el az emberek az utamból. - csattant fel ingerülten Rowan. A jelen helyzetben az hiányzott neki a legkevésbé, hogy még ezért is számonkérjék. A Bentley mellől köhögés hallatszott, ami érdekes módon kissé mintha elfojtott nevetéshez hasonlított volna. - Nézze, ellopták a táskámat és épp azon voltam, hogy visszaszerezzem.

\- Ez nem kifogás. - puffogott a rendőr. - Szépen bejön velem a Scotland Yard-ra… és persze visszük az automobilt is.

\- Tessék? - kérdezte megütközve Rowan, futó, feszült pillantást vetve a Bentley tulajdonosára, aki felegyenesedett ennek hallatán.

\- Lefoglalom. - a rendőr határozottan lépett közelebb…

…a következő pillanatban halk csettintés hallatszott, és a rendőr eltűnt, mintha ott sem lett volna.

\- Mi a…? - Rowan néhány másodpercig még arra a pontra meredt, ahol az előbb a rendőr volt, majd úgy fordult hátra, mint akit áramütés ért. A Bentley tulajdonosa ott állt közvetlenül mögötte, immár nem az automobilra figyelve, egyik keze a motorháztetőn nyugodott, a másik gyanúsan felemelve. Rowan látványosan eltátotta a száját, ahogy tudatosult benne, valószínűleg mi történhetett. Ez a fordulat olyan váratlan volt, hogy egy pillanatig minden másról megfeledkezett és úgy bámult a férfira, mint egy mugli, aki épp most szembesült a varázslat fogalmával. Már ha tényleg valós volt, ami az imént történt és a férfi tényleg varázsolt, vagy legalább is valami olyasmit cselekedett. A dolgok túl hirtelen történtek és kezdtek zavarosan összekuszálódni.

\- Hű… - motyogta Rowan, és hogy zavarát leplezze, valamint húzza az időt (ezek után valahogy nem volt kedve beszédbe elegyedni a Bentley tulajdonosával, tekintve az egyetlen lehetséges témát, ami szóba kerülhetett volna), igyekezett oldalra kitérni. - Hű!

Csak most vette észre, hogy az üldözés során a Bentley milyen súlyos sérüléseket szenvedett. A tolvaj rontásai, melyekkel menekülés közben megpróbálta lerázni őt, nagyobb kárt tettek a kocsiban, mint hitte. Nem csak a kerék lyukadt ki, de a lökhárító egy része is letört a defekt következtében, és az automobil oldalán csúnya, vastag karcolás húzódott végig. Még Rowannak is egész belefájdult a szíve a látványba, és immár abszolút megértette a tulajdonos felháborodását és a Bentley irányába tanúsított gyengédségét. Maga is visszalépett a járműhöz, őszintén sajnálkozva, finoman simította végig a felületet elcsúfító egyik sérülést.

\- Az a mocsok… Igazán sajnálom. - sóhajtott, szavait a Bentley-hez intézve. Meglehetős bűntudatot érzett, amiért ekkora kár esett miatta az automobilban, és még helyre sem tudta hozni. - Megjavítanálak, de elvették a… a javítóbotomat.

\- _Javítóbot_? - visszhangozta a férfi, elnagyolt léptekkel kerülve meg az automobil oldalát. Rowan a hátában érezte a tekintetét. - Az valami különleges csavarhúzó?

\- Fogjuk rá. - dünnyögte rosszkedvűen Rowan. A varázsvilág akár legkevésbé hasznos tagja is tisztában lett volna azzal, hogy a pálcáját hiányolja, így bármilyen trükköt is alkalmazott az idegen a rendőrön, Rowan kénytelen volt elvetni azt az ötletet, hogy az övéihez tartozna. Amúgy is, a varázslók nem vezetnek automobilt, leszámítva a Rowan Graves féle elborult személyeket. Még olyat sem, ami furcsán öntörvényűnek mutatja magát. Rowan egyszerűen nem tudott kiigazodni rajta. A férfi leguggolt mellé, közelebb hajolva a kerékhez, enyhe grimasszal az arcán tanulmányozva azt. Rowan mintegy mellékesen hozzátette. - Épp most tüntetett el egy rendőrt.

\- Maga meg cseppet sincs meglepve a dolog miatt. - a férfi rá se nézett, ismételten lefoglalta imádott Bentley-jének vizsgálata. Rowan rántott egyet a vállán.

\- Láttam már ilyesmit. - jegyezte meg, hátrálva egy kicsit, mintha attól tartana, ő lesz a következő, akit a különös férfi eltüntet. Jó esélye volt rá és egyelőre inkább nem magától az eltüntetés tényétől volt meglepve, hanem attól, hogy ő még nem jutott a rendőr sorsára. Még egyszer megsimogatta az automobil oldalát, próbálva elfojtani a benne tomboló haragot és tehetetlen kétségbeesettséget. - „Ne menj a St. James Parkba Rowan, az a hely túl népszerű ilyesfajta körökben.” - mondta csak úgy magának, némileg kifigurázott stílusban utánozva Albus Dumbledore hangját, miközben távolabb lépdelt és körbeforgott. - „Soho sokkal ideálisabb találkozóhely, jómagam nagyon kedvelem, annyi érdekes ember van ott. Neked is tetszene, biztos vagyok benne…” Hát egyáltalán nem ideálisabb, mert egy parkban neM MÁSZNAK BELE A KÉPEDBE, HOGY AZTÁN ELLOPJÁK A HOLMIDAT, ÉS MÉG KACSÁKAT IS LEHET ETETNI!

Zavartan hallgatott el, abbahagyva a dühöngést. A férfi morgott valamit az orra alatt, majd körbejárva laza eleganciával húzta végig a kezét az automobil fölött. Rowan döbbenten látta, hogy a sérülések némi nyikorgás és pattogás kíséretében megszűnnek: a behorpadt karosszéria kiegyenesedett, a karcolás eltűnt, mint egy beforrt seb, a letört lökhárító visszakerült a helyére, a kilyukadt kerék pedig felfújódott, és a Bentley úgy állt ott csillogva-villogva, tökéletes állapotban, mintha most hozták volna ki a szalonból. A férfi tüzetesen, pontról pontra ismét ellenőrizte az autót, nem hagyott-e ki valamit, Rowan pedig összezavarodva jártatta tekintetét közte és a Bentley között.

\- A… a férjem is tud kézzel varázsolni. - bukott ki belőle. Most már teljesen össze volt zavarodva a férfi kilétét illetően. Elképzelni sem tudta, miféle lehet, ha azt a tényt, hogy varázsló, elvetette korábban.

\- Alig néhány hónapja vettem ezt a kocsit! - csattant fel a Bentley tulajdonosa, most már tényleg Rowanra figyelve, ignorálva a nő előbbi szavait. Meglehetősen ingerültnek tűnt. - Mit művelt vele?

\- Én csak… - Rowan bosszús türelmetlenséggel fújta ki a levegőt. - Nézze, nem _műveltem_ vele semmit. Jó, elloptam… izé, kölcsönvettem. Akkor jó ötletnek tűnt. Az az alávaló denevérpotyadék elvette a táskámat, benne mindenemmel, rendkívül értékes dolgokkal. Vissza akartam szerezni, hát utána eredtem. Nem állt szándékomban ártani a kocsijának és nem is én voltam, aki ezt tette vele. Én csak vezettem.

Rövid hallgatás.

\- Maga beszélt a Bentley-hez.

\- Mi? Oh, khm, igen. Úgy tűnt, értékeli. - vont vállat Rowan, toporogva fonva össze a karjait. - A lényeg, hogy az a tolvaj meglépett a táskámmal. És ő tette tönkre az autót is. Indulnom kellene, hogy jól ellássam a baját… Sajnálom a történteket, igazán, nagyon, nagyon sajnálom, öö… - kérdőn pillantott a Bentley tulajdonosára, aki még mindig őt nézte összevont szemöldökkel, kissé ellenségesen. A célzást mindenesetre értette.

\- A nevem dr… - a férfi röviden szipogott egyet és eltűnődve meredt maga elé néhány pillanatig.

\- Dr. ki? - sürgette Rowan.

\- Harrison. - érkezett végre a válasz. A férfi úgy grimaszolt és artikulált némán, mintha csak a név hangzását próbálgatná. Lazán nekidőlt a Bentley oldalának, aztán végre Rowanra nézett. - Egen. Ez a nevem. Dr. Harrison.

Rowan kissé felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy végigmérte. Elég feltűnő jelenség volt, egyedi, elegáns öltözetben, amely stílusában inkább a merész New york-i divat hangulatát hozta, mint a londonit. A fekete kabát és mélyvörös felöltő meglehetősen jól mutatott a férfi magas, vékony alakján, vállig érő vörös hajának egy részét pedig hátul kontyba fogta össze (amire Rowan, még feldúltsága mellett is egy elismerő pillantással reagálta le, hogy igencsak a tetszésére van). A leglátványosabb dolog mégis a napszemüveg volt, amely a férfi megjelenésének egy állandó, lényeges darabja lehetett, és amelyet még most sem vett le; Rowan csak sejtette, hogy a lencsék mögött épp visszanéz rá, pont ugyanúgy mérve végig őt. Mindenesetre nem festett úgy, mint egy átlagos doktor. Ahhoz túl divatosan öltözött és túl laza volt, túl szembetűnő jelenség. Most egy drámai sóhaj kíséretében az égnek emelte a fejét, széttárta a karjait, majd Rowannak hátat fordítva a Bentley ajtajához lépett.

\- Merre ment? - kérdezte, vissza se nézve.

\- Tudom is én… arra. - mutatott abba az irányba Rowan, amerre legutóbb a tolvajt látta. - Mit akar tenni?

\- Számon kérem. - jött a kurta válasz. Rowan előre lendült.

\- Értem. - bólintott hevesen. - Mr… izé, Doktor...

\- Csak simán Harrison.

\- Dr. Harrison, ami a tolvajt illeti, talán…

\- Megtalálom, és nem fog örülni annak, amit azért kap, amit a kocsimmal tett. - Harrison most megtorpant és lenézett Rowanra. - Viszlát. Ciao. Tschüß. Amit akar.

\- Hogy?

\- Maga nem jön.

\- Ugyan már! - fakadt ki a nő. - Az az alak velem ugyanúgy kitolt, vissza kell szereznem a táskámat. Fogalma sincs, mekkora baj lehet abból, ha rossz kezekbe kerül. És talán a segítségére is lehetek a megtalálásban.

\- Nem kell segítség. Egyedül dolgozom. - Harrison ezzel a lendülettel beszállt a Bentley-be és egy fintor kíséretében becsapta az ajtót. A motor felbúgott és az automobil elsuhant Rowan mellett.

\- De… - a nő csalódottan lépett előre, aztán megtorpant, tehetetlenül nézve a távolodó Bentley-t. Fogalma sem volt, mit tehetne, és az elkeseredett feszültség olyan erővel uralkodott el rajta, hogy a legszívesebben ordított volna. Álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyesmi megtörténhet vele, és hogy teljesen magára marad a bajban, a varázspálcája, bármiféle segítség nélkül. Ökölbe szorított kézzel hajtotta le a fejét, próbálva kitalálni valamit, bármit, ami csak egy kicsit is javíthat meglehetősen reménytelen helyzetén.

Fékek csikorgása, egy hangos káromkodás, majd rövid dudaszó.

Rowan meglepetten kapta fejét a Bentley irányába, amely tőle némileg eltávolodva megállt és most kinyílt az egyik ajtaja.

\- Igyekezz, mielőtt meggondolom magam. - hallatszott Harrison türelmetlen hangja, és a férfi még egyszer elkáromkodta magát, mint aki nem hiszi el, hogy mégiscsak felveszi azt, aki nem sokkal ezelőtt ellopta az autóját. - Nem érek rá egész nap.

Rowan felderült arccal, szélesen mosolyodott el. Nem habozott egy pillanatig sem: sietős léptekkel indult el a Bentley felé.

Úgy tűnt, a nap még bőven tartogat izgalmakat mindannyiuk számára.

  
(általam készített borító-szerűség a történethez...)


	6. 5. fejezet

**5\. fejezet  
** **IT'S LATE**

\- Én azt mondanám, Mozart.

\- Ő nagyon kedvelt, egyetértek. Mit szólna Csajkovszkij-hoz? Egyszer volt alkalmam látni _A hattyúk tavá_t Szentpétervárott… feledhetetlen.

\- Valóban, bár jómagam mindig is idegenkedtem kissé attól a vidéktől. - Mr. Cortese finoman megcsóválta a fejét, miközben ő és Reynard kényelmes tempóban ballagtak végig a St. James park egyik sétányán. - Az oroszok egyedi stílusa… Egy _barátom_ állítja, hogy a halál után is randalíroznak odalenn. Persze, hogy ebből mi igaz… - tette hozzá, enyhén elpirulva, mint aki elszólta magát, és az orra alatt motyogva folytatta, inkább csak magának mondva. - A fajtája mindig hazudik, ez nyilvánvaló.

Reynard felvonta kissé a szemöldökét, de aztán annyiban hagyta a dolgot. Az eredeti beszédtéma túl izgalmas volt ahhoz, hogy eltérjen tőle.

\- Számomra mindig is Haydn lesz a legnagyobb, mint említettem. - jegyezte meg, összenézve Mr. Cortese-zel. - Ugyanakkor azt hiszem, kimondhatom, hogy abban teljes mértékben egyetértünk, hogy akit kétség kívül mindketten igazán nagyra tartunk, az…

\- Johann Sebastian Bach. - mosolyodott el a másik férfi, és Reynard helyeslően bólogatott.

Ott folytatták a beszélgetést, ahol félbehagyták, amikor elindultak a Soho-beli könyvesboltból. A költészet után a festészetre tértek rá, majd a zenére. Reynard nem kis örömmel és meglepődéssel tapasztalta, hogy az ízlésük Mr. Cortese-zel szinte teljes mértékben megegyezett; a könyvesbolt tulajdonos ugyanazzal a lelkesedéssel tudott mesélni Michelangelo művészetéről vagy a karácsony tájékán oly népszerű oratóriumokról, mint amit rendszerint Reynard is átélt, amikor ezen témák valamelyike említésre került. Annyira belemerültek az eszmecserébe, hogy szinte oda sem figyeltek a környezetre, arra, hogy merre mennek. És nem törődtek az őket kísérő szempárok sokaságával sem.

(Giorgio Altimari elegánsan lecsípett egy darabot a panettone-jából és a tóban várakozó kacsáknak dobta, miközben fél szemmel a St. James Parkon átvágó két angol úriembert figyelte. Alapjából egészen biztosan nem tanúsított volna semmiféle érdeklődést az irányukba, de a magasabbik beszédéből elcsípett egy Oroszországra vonatkozó szófoszlányt, és ettől máris lett értelme annak, hogy már órák óta kinn ült a parkban, a német kémre várva. Így hát figyelemmel kísérte az angolokat. Az alacsonyabb, idősebb férfi magyarázott épp, lelkes, de visszafogott gesztikulációval kísérve mondandóját, a magas fiatalabbik bólogatott. Már nem hallatszott semmi a beszédükből (amelyből Altimari amúgy sem értett volna sokat, lévén, hogy nem tudott angolul), de az olasz hírszerző úgy vélte, annyi bőven elég volt, amit hallott. Ha a nyomukba szegődött volna, a parkban tanyázó „multikultúra” még azt hihette volna, érdeklődik holmi soho-beli homokos és a pletykái iránt. Az elcsípett szövegfoszlányt mindenesetre jól elraktározta a fejében. Az angolok készülnek valamire Oroszországgal kapcsolatban. Talán eladhatja ezt az információt az orosz kémnek (az illető alig húsz méterrel odébb épp úgy tett, mint aki elmélyülten olvassa az aznapi újságot). Végül is, a pénz az pénz. Giorgio Altimari elfojtott egy ásítást és lustán felegyenesedett. A találkozója végre elérkezett, a német kollega közel járt: pontosan meg tudta mondani a tavon úszó fekete kenyérdarabkákról, melyekért most valóságos tömegverekedés tört ki a kacsák között. Emberünknek most már csupán egy kérdése maradt: hogy lehet az, hogy a Sonnenblumenbrot mindig is népszerűbb volt a St. James Park élővilágának körében, mint a legfrissebb, legfinomabb olasz panettone.)

\- Mindjárt ott vagyunk. - állapította meg Reynard, a Mr. Cortese által megőrzött számlán feltüntetett lakcímet böngészve. - Maga szerint nem lesz konfliktus abból, hogy visszakérem a könyvet? Nem bírom a veszekedést.

Mr. Cortese együttérzőn nézett rá.

\- Az emberek alkalmanként teljesen ki tudnak fordulni önmagukból. - bólintott. - Annyira méltatlan hozzájuk.

_„Talán egy konfúziós bűbájjal megoldható lesz a dolog. Aztán pedig muszáj lesz egy emléktörlés, főleg, ha az illető azóta beleolvasott a könyvbe.”_ gondolta Reynard, a zsebe belső felébe törölve izzadó tenyerét. Most igazán hiányoztak neki azok az idők, amikor Rowannal együtt dolgoztak a Mugli Tárgyakkal Való Visszaélési Ügyosztályon. A nővére mindig tudta kezelni az ilyesfajta helyzeteket (konfrontálódással vagy pálcával), Reynard pedig szépen megcsinálta a háttérmunkát, amíg a nővére jólesőn kivitatkozta magát. Rowan még élvezte is az ilyesmit.

\- Mit gondol? - rántotta vissza a jelenbe Mr. Cortese hangja, ahogy ráfordultak egy kisebb füves rész és játszótér mellett haladó útra. Helyben voltak; Reynard levette a tekintetét a házszámokról és kérdőn nézett a férfira. Mr. Cortese zavart mosollyal kereste a szavakat. - Ha visszakapja a könyvet… Nem lenne túl nagy szerénytelenség azt kérnem, hogy esetleg lemásoltassam, mielőtt magával viszi?

\- Oh, hát… - Reynard zavartan vakarta meg a tarkóját, hirtelenjében nem tudva, mit mondjon. Végtére is pont ezért küldték őt ide, hogy megakadályozza, hogy akár egy mugli is az eltűnt varázskönyvet bújja. De mihez kezdjen ezzel a különös, rendkívül művelt és barátságos könyvesbolt tulajdonossal, akinek a gyűjteményében olyan kötetek is vannak, melyekről ő még sosem hallott, és le merte volna fogadni, hogy némelyik szintén nem éppen mugliknak szóló olvasmány? És akit nem mellesleg piszkosul megkedvelt? Hogy a plimpibe magyarázza el neki, hogy ez nem igazán törvényszerű és lehetséges? Az emberek hogyan szoktak visszautasítani egy, mondhatni baráti kérést? - Az a helyzet… nem is tudom, mi a helyzet. - motyogta megsemmisülten.

\- A könyv szigorúan titkos információkat tartalmaz, melyeket jobb, ha nem olvas senki. - segítette ki Mr. Cortese szelíden. Reynard zavartan bólintott, megtorpanva az egyik nagyobb lakóépület ajtaja előtt.

\- Legszívesebben be se mennék. - jegyezte meg lámpalázasan.

\- Fel a fejjel fiam. - tette a vállára a kezét Mr. Cortese. - Nem kell berontania, nyugodtan adjon magának néhány percet, amíg felkészül lélekben. Addig én… - sóvárgó pillantást vetett a játszótér mellett álló perecesbódé irányába. - Nem bánja, ha én egy percre…?

Amíg Mr. Cortese a pereces felé indult, Reynard továbbra is azon tűnődött, vajon mi lehet az a mágikus képesség, melynek birtokában a legtöbb ember képes olyasfajta megmagyarázhatatlan dolgok véghezvitelére, mint az érdekérvényesítés megfogalmazása. Gondolataiba mélyedve hátrált az épület falához, aztán összerezzent, ahogy nekiütközött valakinek, aki épp kilépett a kapun.

\- Ezer bocsánat… Mr. Marshall?

Gerald Marshall auror a szemébe húzta a keménykalapját, szúrósan tekintve Reynardra, aki értetlenül pislogott vissza rá.

\- Maga mit csinál itt? - jutott végre szóhoz Reynard. - A Minisztériumban azt mondták…

\- _Maga_ mit keres itt, Corbitt? - vonta fel a szemöldökét az auror. - A feladata nehézségét tekintve már rég vissza kellett volna térnie az ügyosztályára. Megtalálta a könyvet, aminek a visszaszerzésével megbízták?

\- Öhm… - Reynard összeszorította a száját.

\- Tehát nem. - állapította meg szárazon Marshall. - Itt felesleges lebzselnie, Corbitt. Fontos megbízatásom van a környéken, és nem szeretném, ha bezavarna valaki, aki _mellékes_ ügyekkel foglalkozik csupán. Mint maga. - lesajnáló tekintettel mérte végig Reynardot. - Miért nem ment a megadott címre, miért itt van?

\- Én csak… - Reynard összezavarodva kereste a szavakat, hogy megpróbálja elmagyarázni a dolgok állását.

\- A fenébe Corbitt, tegye a dolgát! - dörrent rá Marshall. - Találja meg azt a könyvet, ha már magára lett bízva a feladat. Azzal foglalkozzon. És most, ha megbocsát, sietnem kell egy találkozóra.

Reynard az egyik lábáról a másikra lépkedve bámulta a földet. Nem tudta, mit mondhatna, nem tudta megvédeni magát. Marshall vetett még egy pillantást rá, majd ellépett mellőle, a kabátja suhogott. Kurtán biccentett búcsúzóul, aztán sietős léptekkel indult tovább az utcán, maga mögött hagyva a tanácstalan, leforrázott Reynardot.

\- El is intézte? - csendült Mr. Cortese hangja és a könyvesbolt tulajdonos vidáman lépett oda Reynardhoz, felé nyújtva egy magokkal megszórt perecet. - Ez igazán gyorsan ment. Látja, túl is van az egészen.

\- Tessék? - bámult rá Reynard, és most már tényleg nem értett semmit. Mr. Cortese is meghökkent kissé.

\- Hát nem kapta vissza a könyvet? - kérdezte, Gerald Marshall távoli alakjára meredve, majd ismételten Reynardra.

\- Hiszen még be sem csengettem. - csóválta a fejét a fiatalember. - Csak összefutottam egy… izé, ismerőssel.

\- De hiszen ő vásárolta meg tőlem a könyvet. - jelentette ki Mr. Cortese.

\- Hogy? - tátotta el a száját Reynard. Ő és Mr. Cortese szorosan egymás mellé léptek, úgy néztek az auror után.

\- Ez a férfi volt az, aki ma délelőtt a könyvesboltban megvette a kötetet, amit maga keres. - mondta Mr. Cortese. - Tisztán emlékszem rá, biztosan ő volt. Azt hittem, pont összefutottak, maga pedig már vissza is kérte a könyvet. Ezek szerint…

\- Nem, biztos nem. - rázta a fejét Reynard. - Ő a mi emberünk, ugyanott dolgozunk. Semmi köze a dologhoz, leszámítva, hogy…

Elhallgatott egy pillanatra. Mr. Cortese kíváncsi tekintettel harapott bele a perecébe.

\- Mi jutott eszébe, fiam?

\- Amikor megkaptam a feladatot, Mr. Marshall szívesen elvállalta volna helyettem. Az ügyosztályvezető azonban nem engedte, mert annyira nem volt komoly az ügy. Meg az én osztályom foglalkozik a hasonló esetekkel, nem az övé. - Reynard elgondolkodva bámult a távolba, ahol Marshall épp ráfordult egy főútra. - De hát ennek semmi értelme. Nem kapta meg a munkát, ezért elment magához és gyorsan megszerezte a könyvet, mielőtt én odaértem volna, de miért?

\- Nagyon kellett neki a könyv. Sehogy sem lehetett meggyőzni arról, hogy ne vegye meg. - sóhajtott Mr. Cortese, aggodalmasan sandítva Reynardra.

\- Miért kellene neki annyira egy sima jóslókönyv? - Reynard tétován lépett előre egyet. - Miért is nem néztem bele a fejébe?

\- Parancsol? - köhögött Mr. Cortese. Reynard úgy pillantott rá, mint aki elárulta magát. A válasz a legutóbbi kérdésére persze egyértelmű volt, annyira összezavarta, hogy Marshall úgy ráförmedt, hogy oda sem figyelt semmiféle kósza gondolatra, melyet esetleg legilimentor képességének köszönhetően meghallhatott volna.

\- Ezek szerint a könyv már nála lenne? - gondolkodott hangosan. - Valami nagyon nincs rendben itt.

\- Cselszövést és rosszindulatot sejtek. - mondta halkan, gondterhelten Mr. Cortese, és az arca most először igazán komolynak tűnt. Reynard egy másodpercig sem kételkedett abban, hogy a férfi megérzése valós. Tanácstalanul toporgott egy kis ideig; volt egy olyan érzése, hogy valami olyasmibe keveredett, ami túlmutat az eredeti feladatán, ami jóval többet foglal magába, mint egy elveszett varázskönyv kimentése a muglik kezei közül. És biztos volt benne, hogy a Minisztériumnak nincs tudomása minderről.

\- Mit tegyek? - motyogta maga elé. A válasz egyértelmű volt a számára, de nem töltötte el különösebb lelkesedéssel. Mr. Cortese pedig mintha tudta volna, mi merült fel a fejében.

\- Az az ember veszélyes lehet, fiam. - mondta figyelmeztetően, komolyan nézve Reynard szemébe. - Eszébe ne jusson követni… egyedül.

Beletelt legalább fél percbe és még tizenhárom másodpercbe, hogy Reynardban tudatosuljon, miképpen is lehet értelmezni az elhangzott kijelentést. Mr. Cortese úgy festett, mint aki rettentő zavarban van, de emellett udvariasan óvatos tekintettel figyelte őt, mint aki maga sem hiszi, hogy ezek a szavak tőle jöttek. Egyikük sem mondott semmit, mintha arra vártak volna, hogy a másik fogalmazza meg, ami jelenleg mindkettejük fejében járt (vagy még inkább az ezen cselekvésről való lebeszélést). Néhány pillanatig a fejüket kapkodva artikuláltak, mintha végül tényleg kimondanák, mit is szándékoznának tenni, ehelyett azonban Reynard a zsebében való nagy babrálás közepette lefejezett egy zselécsigát, Mr. Cortese pedig a nyakkendőjét igazította meg, majd hirtelen egyszerre indultak el sietős léptekkel, kissé esetlenül az utcán.

\- Csak vigyázva. - motyogta Mr. Cortese, gondosan megtörölve a száját a perechez adott szalvétával. - Nehogy feltűnjünk neki.

\- Sajnos erre van esély. - sóhajtott Reynard, azt az utcasarkot fixírozva, ahol az auror befordult. Menet közben elfelezték a másik perecet, Reynard pedig azon tűnődött, hogy Rowan elég ostobaságba rángatta már bele ahhoz, hogy kisebb csodával megússza a rájuk váró lehetséges kalandot. És szó mi szó, sokkal bátrabbnak érezte magát Mr. Cortese-zel az oldalán. Sőt, az irányába sandítva a könyvesbolt tulajdonos arcára kiülő kifejezés láttán meggyőződhetett arról, hogy ő is pontosan így van ezzel az egésszel. Egyikük sem volt az a kifejezetten vakmerő alkat, de a kíváncsiság és a másik társasága valami olyasfajta erőt adott nekik, ami a kezdeti habozás után szépen előre lökte őket (Reynard kissé megbotlott a macskaköveken).

Ők pedig mentek.

Ha csak néhány másodperccel tovább haboznak, ha emiatt néhány másodperccel később indulnak el, még láthatták volna a fekete Bentley-t, amely épp bekanyarodott a mögöttük lévő utcasarkon.


End file.
